A Dying Pantheon
by ThLaDe
Summary: A mishmash of Supernatural and PJatO with the Hindu Pantheon in the Mix. Darsh Husniv is a normal kid until is parents get eaten by a Rakshasa. The real kind. Areia Pareia is being taught a lesson by her father. One where she's kicked out the entire property and forced to live with normal people. They both become hunting partners and learn secrets both of them never knew were kept.
1. Chapter 1: Death in the Family

Chapter 1: Death in the Family **Author's Annotations  
This is a Supernatural and PJatO based fanfic. All rights go to Eric Kripke and Co. for the glorious brainchild that is Supernatural and to Rick Riordan and his son, Haley, for inspiration.** **This won't focus on what happens with the Greeks, mostly on Hinduism. Will be canon divergent for both since I haven't finished or caught up with Supernatural and I need to manage to fit an entire pantheon into a fairly good-populated country.** **In addition, I won't refer to Hinduism as "pagan" since I'm fairly certain that their demigods don't eat human flesh or whatever the Winchesters define pagan gods as.**

 **This story takes place in 2005, conveniently and canonically when PJatO and Supernatural begin. This won't follow either story closely and will lead up to the events of the apocalypse. Expect random updates at unexpected times.**

Thunder crackled in the air, the stormy rain personifying the rage that I felt. They were dead, both lying on the wooden boards of the house. Nothing would bring them back. The door was widened, I'd just come back home from school. With haste and shaking hands, I reached into my pocket, pulling out the emergency cell. Then, I began to dial in the numbers.

Beep-beep-beep. "911, what's your emergency?" I stare at the blood on the floor, the empty look in their eyes. My mother's hair was sprawled all over, my father's guts spread out, covering the floor with bits of tissue. I take a deep breath and closed my eyes. I was broken. I began to speak, stuttering out in fear and sorrow, "P-please, they're dead. My parents." Tears streamed down my face as I wailed. I sank to the floor and let the cool rest of sleep overtake me.

I could barely hear anything, a blaring noise ringing in my ears prevented me from it. I could still see though, two figures were in front of me, both wearing business suits. I was in a I in a hospital? I stirred slightly, shifting from my state of slumber to one of awareness. The two men seemed to be suddenly aware of my awakening and turned to me, one holding a notepad and pencil, the other just standing there.

"Dean, he's awake." The one with neatened hair alerts to whom I assume to be Dean. Dean nods with a grin saying, "I see that, Sam." So, their names are Sam, and Dean. Then, Dean asks, "I am from the FBI, can you tell me what happened?" I look at him. My mind flashed back to the stream of blood on the floor, guts spilled out and their bodies sprawled. Then, I answer.

"There's not much to say," I begin, a slight quiver in my voice, then, I continue. "I just came back home from school, then I saw my parents, err, foster parents lying on the floor, guts spread out." The look at me, then Dean tells me, "Well, we'll look at the autopsy reports and try to find who killed them." Tears make my eyes glisten, "Thank you."

I walk along the sidewalk back to my house. I needed to find my things, since it was my last year of school, the authorities decided I'd live here for another few months until school was over and then go and live my life, not needing foster parents again. This might seem strange to most but I had fought hard for this, I couldn't deal with going to live with someone else, not so soon after this. I pass by the scenery of the town, not caring to look at it. There was too much on my mind. The walk grew shorter as I grew closer to my house. I finally reached the driveway when I saw the two men from the hospital. I saw them through a window, in my house. Here's when I freak out. _Who are these people?_

I unlocked the door, hearing a silent audible click. Then, I turn the doorknob with haste and push open the door to see the men dressed in regular attire, one holding a discolored knife against another man's heart while Dean holds that man in place. The man changes shape and I stop in my tracks. That man changed rapidly, was he a monster? Then, I see Sam impale the shapeshifting man. I had enough.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"So," I huff and start, "You two travel the country to find homicidal monsters with the end goal of finding a demon you call _Yellow-Eyes_ whom you're fairly certain murdered your mother by setting her on fire. DId I leave anything out?" They stare at me, probably wondering how I took so well. See, there's something that I haven't told anyone, something _Supernatural_ about me. A secret I intend to keep. Anyways, back to my amazing narrative of when my life changed dramatically. Roll the tapes to Sam and Dean's reactions:

Dean, looking surprised, asks with a tone equivalent to the emotion expressed on his face. "How are you taking this so well?' I just stare at him, Sam seems to be the politer one, keeping to himself and admonishing his brother, "Dean, that's rude. He just found out that his parents were eaten by an ancient species of Hindu demons. Give him some time to process this." Dean just nods, probably used to his younger brother's chastisement of his bluntness. Heh, I'm pretty blunt too. I just stare blankly at the two men. Then I begin to speak again.

"What do I do now? I probably won't ever forget what I just saw. And I'm not the type of guy who sits on his ass when he knows something like this is happening. What, do I become like you?" Sam and Dean seem shocked by my question. They've probably never met someone like me before. Someone who wants something to do Someone who has a driving factor. Sam then begins to speak, "I tried to live a normal life. I was just pulled right back into hunting again when my dad went missing. What I suggest is you finish up school. Then you can see how you'll contribute to the hunting community." I accept his answer. It was for the best.

(Few Months Later, After high school ended.)

Cool water came down my back, dripping to the ceramic tiles on the floor of the bathroom. I grabbed my towel from the side, gently wrapping it around my waist, covering all extremities. Then, I stepped out of my bathroom doorway. Not locked, of course. I did live alone now. Well anyways, I now walked a bit to the right, reaching my room, stepping in to it. The room was decorated by random posters, one of _Cthulhu_ , some of the other books and characters like Zoidberg. I walked over to my closet and opened in one pull, revealing my clothing. It took me a while but I eventually decided on a blue T-Shirt, a pair of loose fitting jeans, and some plain black socks.I walked over to sit on my bed to put them on. Once I finished, I got up.

Now that I was done with my getting-ready-routine, I headed out the room and to the stairwell. I clutched the railing and began to walk down the 14 steps. It seemed so slow without them. I finally reached the bottom stair and got off, ending up in the main door outside is nearby, I unlock and head out, making sure to lock before I leave. Now, I begin to walk. I head down the driveway and to the sidewalk I know so well. The town isn't very populated, mostly just the residents so I don't see many people out at this early of an hour. Up ahead, I see it. A Krispy Kreme. Time for breakfast.

I reach their door and pull it open, meeting the smell of fried dough and sugar, of coffee. Mmmm, coffee. Today was the day, I'd decided that I'd become a hunter, like Sam had said. This _was_ the right time. I'll kill all those bastards that hurt the innocent people in this world!

Anyways, this is the point where my being entered the donut shop and stood in the line of 4, becoming the fifth person. I just stood there, there was a girl of auburn hair in front of me. No, it was blonde. Anyways, she turned around and said.

"Nice day, isn't it?" I looked at her. What kind of person talks to the person behind them in a waiting line? Rhetorical question, obviously this lady. This dumbfoundedness was evident on my face, it seems, because she just laughed at my reaction and said, "Don't worry, you don't have to answer. It is _wise_ to say hello to other. At least from what I've observed. It helps people like you more." By this time, I'd basically defrosted myself and spoke back.

"It seems it does. I can say that you do appear more likable when you make small conversation with someone near you. Anyways, what's your name? I haven't seen you anywhere around this town, and everyone has seen everyone's face in this place." She nods in understanding at my words before speaking, "Yes, one espresso, double double skinny." We'd already moved up the line by then. The person at the register looked at and asked, "And you, sir?" I just say, "What she ordered, my usual." She nods, I'd been coming here for the past month or so and my usual was known.

The lady receives her cup of caffeine, as do I. We end up sitting next to each other, we were probably wanting to finish up our conversation. I begin first. "So, what's your name?" She looks hesitant to answer before she looks like she reaches some sort of decision? "My name's Areia. Areia Pareia" What an alliterative name. I then, as courtesy, state mine, "Darsh Husniv. That was the name I was found with at the adoption center at least. Not sure if it's real or not though." Her eyes widen at my being adopted, then understanding? Who is this strange woman?

 _Remember, all thoughts that come up are mine from the past. Might get a bit confusing at times but bear with me. Okay, whenever I break the fourth wall, that's present me. the story is past me. Get it? Good._

"So, what brings you to this place?" I ask. She tells me, "My dad got mad at something I did so he kicked me out. Now I'm on a road trip. Tell me, would you like to travel with me for a bit? You look lost. I'm guessing you need a getaway." My jaw drops, I stare at her with the strangest look, "Seriously lady, we just met some five minutes ago!" She just silently sips her coffee until her cup drains. Then, she says one sentence that pushes me over the edge. Makes me say yes. "Surely you _want_ to become a hunter. That's what I could tell from your body language."

 **Author's Annotations #2**

 **So, how'd you like my first chapter. I ended TLD recently because it was too lighthearted. I kept trying to make it dark but it wasn't working. The story wrote itself into a corner. 'Cause of that, I decided to write this story. I want to see if anyone can guess who Areia is, her parentage or something. Also, can anyone figure out what Darsh is.**

 **Fun Fact: Darsh is my little brother's name.**


	2. Chapter 2: Hitting the Road

Chapter 2: Hitting the Road **Author's Annotations  
I don't own Supernatural or any of its characters and plot, that right goes to Eric Kripke. The same goes for Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Rick Riordan.

I need to clarify that the fourth wall breaking is due to the fact that the entire fanfic is narrated post what happens after, with the sole narrator being Darsh. The plot is probably the only one of its kind, trust me, I searched everywhere for something with a plot like this.

This story is canon divergent to a certain extent, starting sometime during the middle of the first season of Supernatural and a bit. It is conveniently around the beginning of PJatO and Supernatural since both start around 2005.

**

 **Well, that's the end of my author's note. I hope that whoever shall read this will favorite/follow this story and leave some feedback in the review section. Without much further delay, here is the beginning of chapter two.**

 _(Last time on "A Dying Pantheon'.)_

 _Beep-beep-beep. "911, what's your emergency?"_

" _Dean, he's awake."_

 _There's not much to say," I begin, a slight quiver in my voice, then, I continue. "I just came back home from school, then I saw my parents, err, foster parents lying on the floor, guts spread out."_

 _Here's when I freak out. Who are these people?_

" _WHAT THE HELL?!"_

" _So," I huff and start, "You two travel the country to find homicidal monsters with the end goal of finding a demon you call Yellow-Eyes whom you're fairly certain murdered your mother by setting her on fire. DId I leave anything out?"_

" _What do I do now? I probably won't ever forget what I just saw. And I'm not the type of guy who sits on his ass when he knows something like this is happening. What, do I become like you?"_

 _Today was the day, I'd decided that I'd become a hunter, like Sam had said. This was the right time. I'll kill all those bastards that hurt the innocent people in this world!_

" _Seriously lady, we just met some five minutes ago!" She just silently sips her coffee until her cup drains. Then, she says one sentence that pushes me over the edge. Makes me say yes. "Surely you want to become a hunter. That's what I could tell from your body language."_

My jaw dropped. It was literally hanging off my face, barely attached. That's what is seemed, at least. I stared at her for a few long seconds. She stared right back at me with curiosity and… determination?

"H-how did you know about that?" I stutter out.

She answers with assuredness, "I am well versed in the matters of the Supernatural, plus, I can hear a person's thoughts." That's kind of creepy, who is this lady? "Well, what's your answer, Darsh?" She gazes at me, expectantly. I huff, giving in, "Alright. I'm guessing that you're new to this two, I presume hunting requires being able to act like a normal person. That's why you asked me. You need ME!" I concur. She just chuckles, stating, "You think too highly of yourself, but yes, I would like some help with acting skills. Very well then, let's get going."

We both stood up and faced each other. This was a very awkward staring contest, luckily, everyone in the shop was busy doing their own thing. We both sipped our coffee cups clean, never letting our gazes leave the other person. Her eyes sparkled with curiosity, mine with resolution. I walked over to the trash bin and tossed my cup in, Areia did the same. We then strode over to the door, never speaking a word.

"So, are we heading to your house?" The grey-eyed lady asked. I simply nodded and began on my way. She hustled behind me, trying to keep my pace. Each step felt like I was crossing a million miles. By that I mean it felt like I got back home very quickly. We walked into my driveway. during the silent walk back to here, my mind had succumbed, I realized I wouldn't get rid of her.

"Well, here it is. This is where I live, the home is set to getting sold soon, the money was getting transferred to the fund my adoptive parents kept in case something happened." I introduced. She spoke in response to me, "Wise decision. You've been planning this for a while?" "Yeah" I headed over to the garage door, beckoning her to follow. Most of the stuff in the house was sold. All that was left was my car that I'd gotten just a few months before _their_ deaths.

I leaned down a grabbed the handle of the garage door and pulled up, opening the entire thing. I pulled keys out of my pocket and headed over to the black Chrysler 300. I put the key in the lock and opened the trunk of the car. It opened to reveal a large black case. I unclasped said box revealing an impressive array of anti-monster weaponry. The girl at my side seemed surprised.

"Where'd you get all this?" She inquired. I just chuckle and give her the honest to goodness answer, "Craigslist and eBay. You'd be surprised at all the crazy crap you can find on the internet." "I see that." She mumbled, then she spoke in a more normal voice, "I assume you packed all you need?" I answer with no time to waste, "Yup."

I pulled open the car doors, letting her in shotgun. I backed out of the garage and got out of the car, pulling down the garage door. I got back in the car and shut the door for one last time. I pu in the keys, firing up ignition. Areia was the first to speak, "Hey Darsh, what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

With those final words, we began a journey neither of us knew would lead to. This long winded adventure had just reached its official beginning.

The road seemed endless, we were heading east. The blonde in shotgun was asleep. I was listening to music. The current song was Enter Sandman. My foot was on the gas pedal and I was bored, extremely bored. Soon enough, We passed by a sign reading, "Gas N' Sip ½ Mile Ahead," Finally, a break. We were heading towards Scottsdale, Arizona. We'd checked up and that seemed like the start of a case. There were seven people dead, all trampled to death by a horse. The kicker is that they all lived in town and were found dead in _their homes_. We didn't know what this thing was, but stuff was happening.

It seemed like forever since the sign indicating that Scottsdale was 50 miles ahead. I just kept on driving. We finally reached the Gas N' Sip soon enough. When the motion of the car stopped, Areia snapped awake, groaning and mumbling. She finally got sense of her bearings as I got out of the car to fill up gas. As I did so, she herself got out of the car and asked, "What'd I miss?" "Oh, nothing. We're almost there and I stopped here to grab us some extra provisions." "Good, good. I'll go buy some drinks and snacks for the road while you fill the gas." She straightened her hair briefly and walked off to the roadside store.

I filled up the gas tank, 9 gallons was enough for the rest of the way. Since that last sign, I figured that we still had a few more miles before we got to the case. She brought her own false FBI IDs, I had a few that I'd rotate sitting in my car. I pulled the nozzle out of the tank's entrance and placed it back, putting in some cash to pay the fee. Just as I finished up, I saw Areia exiting the shop holding two plastic bags. SHe headed over to the car. Great, we had everything that we needed. Time to hit the road again…

To be continued in Chapter 3.

 **Author's Annotations #2**

 **ThLaDe: Hello, this is a personal note for this chapter…**

 **This chapter is to get a feel of the story.**

 **The next chapter will be the actual case.**

 **I felt that this chapter was necessary to understand how things happen, a little "Day in the Life," if you will.**

 **I won't take any suggestions for the story, I already have an idea of everything that will happen.**

 **If anyone happens to come across this probably unknown story, I'd appreciate it if you favorite. I want to climb the ranks and achieve world domination if possible.**

 **Fun Fact: Pareia rhymes with pariah. Totally unintentional but pariah means outcast and if you remember her brief story, she was** _ **cast out**_ **by her family.**


End file.
